


Fishboy

by AmeInTheRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeInTheRain/pseuds/AmeInTheRain
Summary: A young boy finds a mermaid stranded on the beach, turns out they're super gay for each other





	Fishboy

Suddenly, he can’t see anything.  
Everything is blurry, he can barely see a foot or two in front of him.  
Then, he hits something.  
Instantly he’s entangled. Something sharp digs in his arms, his tail, his torso, all at once. There’s something constricting his tail, his immediate thought was jellyfish, but then he realizes.  
It’s a net.  
The thought makes him flail even harder than before, but the more he struggles, the more the net constricts him, the more the hooks dig into his tail.  
He attempts to cry for help but nothing comes out. Then, it felt as if his neck is was fire and he couldn’t breathe. He claws harder but feels something stiffen around his neck. The net had wrapped around his neck, pinning his gills closed.  
Some sudden current sweeps through, pushing him along with it, he fights against the net, the poison, and his dwindling oxygen supply.  
He breaks the surface as he’s pushed over to shore. Every breath he takes feels like his lungs were on fire. It burns like hell everytime he moves, but he made it.  
-=-  
Cillian fills a bucket with water and plops the starfish in. “There you go, little buddy.” He pats the top of the bucket. “I’ll bring you home and I’ll fix you right up, okay? Or, well, you’ll fix yourself up. I’m rambling- I’m talking to a frickin’ starfish.”  
He was about a quarter of a way down the beach when he spotted a large prone figure stranded on the beach. The net it was trapped in glinted in the morning sun, he began to run towards it.  
Lying in front of Cillian was a young man around Cillian’s age, with messy greenish-blue hair, unconscious, and shivering. Oddly, he shared a striking resemblance to Cillian’s new classmate. By the looks of it, the boy had matching scars on either side of his neck and weird blue-green patches covering the bottom of his jaw and shoulders, with what looks like fins protruding off his elbows and ears.  
Cillian’s eyes trail down to the boy's torso, notedly shirtless, Cillian began to assume that this kid was naked but the blue-green scales on his face and arms start back up on his waist thickening and darkening along his… tail?  
Yep.  
The tail was sleek and elegant. There are fins jutting out from his spine and another pair on the sides. The tail tapers and splits off into a long fan-like fin, only visible as the waves recede. Another wave comes down attempting to pull the body back into the ocean.  
“Ahh! Wait. No, come here buddy.” He stops to realize that the net is tight around the merman, so tight in fact, that Cillian is worried if it’s cut off circulation. It’s wrapped around his neck too, only the slight rise and fall of his chests, does Cillian know he’s still alive.  
Cillian searches for somewhere to touch without his hand getting impaled so that he could pull the injured merman to safety. Cillian’s hands barely brushed against the boy’s shoulder when he jolts awake, eyes wide and frantic. He gasps in a deep, shaking breath.  
The boy whips his body around, and, with a panicked expression, snarls at Cillian.  
“Woah, hey, are you okay?”  
The merman, out of defense, tries to bite Cillian. He approaches cautiously. The boy bares his teeth again. He shifts his eyes to Cillian and winces as another hook digs its way into his tail.  
“I-I can help you. You need to trust me.” He gives in and Cillian pulls him away from the shore. Cillian takes out a towel and hands it to the boy. The merman drapes the towel over his shoulders. Cillian then pulls out a pocket knife, sending the merman to panic, Cillian puts a hand up and carefully cuts off the net. “I know someone who can help, she’s a doctor, she knows about phenomena like this.” The merman laid his head down into the sand, he closes his eyes, agreeing and not putting up a fight. Cillian flipped through his phone and dialed a number. A voice picks up:  
“‘Nyello?”  
“Hey Thalia, how fast can you get to the beach?”  
“About 5 minutes, why? Did you find something?”  
Cillian glances at the merman. “That’s one way to put it.”  
“Well, I’ll be down shortly.” She says  
“Oh, and Thalia?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Bring a stretcher.”  
-=-  
Thalia walked down the stairs to the beach with the cloth stretcher under her arm, only to find her friend kneeling towards something lying on the shoreline. Cillian notices her and runs towards her, blocking her view of the body.  
“Okay, so, I may have something, or…” He pauses. “...someone. Promise to not freak out.” He leads Thalia to the unconscious merman. Thalia exhales sharply, trying to regain her composure.  
“Cillian lay out the stretcher and I’ll get more towels.” She points to the body. “Put him on there while I get the car.” She turns around and runs to the house.  
Cillian grabs the back of the merman’s neck and his waist a picks the body up and onto the stretcher. The merman slowly opens his eyes.  
Thalia returns with the car.  
“Put him in the back.” She commands. Cillian glances at the semi-awake body in his arms. He put the boy into the car and then gets in with him, holding his shoulders so the merman doesn’t roll off.  
When they arrive home, they bring the boy to Thalia’s lab. Cillian rests him down on one of the examination tables.  
“As to my knowledge, his tail should soon turn back into legs.” Cillian goes over to the merman, placing a hand on his tail. The scales were beginning to recede and the tail seemed to start splitting and losing its color.  
The boy wakes up and looks down.  
It’s gone.  
He turned his head to find two people staring on at him, making him flush.  
“Uhh…” He started  
“We know,” Thalia said calmly. “We brought you here, we uh, we thought you might need some help.” The merman, now human, looked on in disbelief. “What’s your name?”  
“Uhhh,”  
“Okay, great.” Thalia points to herself and then to Cillian. “I’m Thalia, and this is Cillian.”  
Cillian gives a gentle wave and takes his hand, making Cyan blush even more.  
“Here, let me find you a shirt.” Cillian leads Cyan up to his bedroom and passes him a beanie and gray shirt. Cillian glances down at the scales on Cyan’s hips.  
“How long have you had those?”  
“Since I was 13, so about 5 years.” He turns pink (By this point, his face is just a chile pepper). “Uhh, you can touch them… sorry if this is weird, I just don't really know what’s going on.”  
Cillian awkwardly places a hand on him. “No, you're fine. Is there anything else I should know about?”  
Cyan pauses. “A lot of those fins I have stay on me when I’m like this.” He gestures to his body. “And I don’t know why.”  
Cillian smiles. “I think it’s pretty cool.”


End file.
